The invention relates to a kitchen utensil for fruits, vegetables and the like, and more particularly, to a fruit and vegetable peeler having a cutting blade which is inwardly curved along its longitudinal length, and a flexible portion including a serpentine section disposed between the cutting blade portion and the handle to permit the cutting blade portion to pivot relative to the handle so that the cutting blade can follow the natural contour of the fruits and vegetables and pass over imperfections on the surface of the fruit or vegetable.
Fruit and vegetable peelers are well known in the kitchen utensil art. Many prior art peelers are provided with a curved blade which is secured only at one end to a handle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,930 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,823 show such a prior art peeler, where U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,628 shows a similar prior art peeler having a bend provided in the blade for insertion into the stem depression of the fruit or vegetable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,196 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,786 also discloses a prior art peeler having a curved blade secured only at one end to the handle. However, the blade in these latter patents has two longitudinally extending, spaced apart cutting edges therein.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a fruit and vegetable peeler that includes a longitudinally curved cutting blade that is secured at both opposite ends thereof, which includes a flexible portion to permit the cutting blade to follow the natural contour of fruits and vegetables and to easily pass over imperfections on the surface of the fruit or vegetable, and which is inexpensive to manufacture and therefore can be sold at a reasonable price.